The Glee Re-Write
by BuizelGleek6
Summary: This is my spin on Glee, with more character development, drama, and fun. New characters join the glee club, creating new friendships and romances. However, everyone has their secrets, but with their friend's help, the glee club will rise to the top but also plummet to the bottom, bringing whole new challenges for our favorite New Directions.
1. Chapter 1

Introductions

Will Schuester was many things: an intelligent man, a loving husband, a great teacher, and unknowingly, a mentor for a ragtag group of kids who would learn that singing gave them a voice they didn't know they had before.

Rachel Berry was a spoiled, single child who had dreams as big as the earth itself. She would do anything to get ahead in life, including backstabbing her friends to get the solo, or cheating on her boyfriend to get back at him. Despite this, she was a solid friend to all, and she always does her best to make them feel special.

Tina Cohen-Chang was the school Goth that everyone thought was toxic to be around. However, this didn't bother her, as she had two solid friends that would always be there for her, Artie Abrams and Simon Georgino. Her quiet personality and her stutter once defined her. However, she broke out of this shell once she joined the glee club.

Artie Abrams was the kindest person in school. While a bit sexist, he always saw the good in others and constantly made an attempt to help them see it too. While the memory of the car crash that took his legs and dad haunts him, he uses it as motivation to prove himself as more than the kid in a wheelchair.

Mercedes Jones was the stereotypical sassy black girl that didn't quite always know when to stop talking. She will fight for what she believes in, including equal rights for all, and her best friend Kurt. However, despite this, she has a secret that controls her, making her personality more of a façade.

Kurt Hummel will always be known at McKinley as the gay kid. However, despite the teasing and slushies, he was proud of whom he was and he would never change a thing about himself. While crushing on those he can't, such as a certain quarterback, he stopped at nothing to prove that being different is ok, and make the school a safer place.

Finn Hudson had everything, the perfect girlfriend, the spot as quarterback, and is loved by all. But he also has guilt over the death of a fellow student, which prohibits him from letting his voice be heard, as that is what caused the accident. With the help of the glee club, though, he may once sing again.

Quinn Fabray was your typical cheerleader. A bitchy backstabber, she learns the hard way that treating those who care about you badly will only result in pain. Upon getting pregnant, she uses the glee club as a safe zone, after getting kicked of the squad.

Noah Puckerman is the resident school badass, constantly throwing kids into lockers and throwing slushies in their faces. However, upon joining glee club, he softens up and lets a certain girl see why he put up that hard exterior.

Simon Georgino was the kid with cancer. Best friends with Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams, he joins glee club as a dare, eventually seeing how good it is for a person. However, with his cancer getting worse, he uses songs as a way to escape the fact he may die soon.

Maddie Tuma was the girl no one knew even went to the school. Very intelligent, she attended college courses at the nearby community college, only returning to high school for gym, lunch and of course, glee club. While very timid, not having many social interactions, she learns to express herself through singing.

Phoebe Wolski was the girl who lost her boyfriend to a car accident. Becoming suicidal, she enters glee club at Mr. Schue's request, hoping to find something or someone to fill the hole in her heart, both of which happen.

Mike Chang was popular, only due to association of being on the football team. With a passion for dancing, Mike hides his love from his disapproving father, who will accept nothing but academic excellence. However, upon joining glee club, Mike learns how to stand up for himself and refuses to let his father bully him anymore.

Santana Lopez was the sidekick to Quinn, and secret lover of Brittany. She slept with anything that walked, in order to hide her true feelings for her best friend. However, upon noticing glee club's acceptance, she learns to accept herself.

Brittany Pierce was the dumbest, but sweetest girl in school. The third most popular cheerleader, she is constantly put down for her intelligence, until starting to try in school, with the glee club's prodding, and starting to believe in herself.

Matt Rutherford was always one with the crowd. Despite being on the football team, he too is bullied and is insecure about himself. Sharing his passion of dancing with his best friend, Mike, he joins glee club to show his skills to the world and become more confident in himself.

Oliver Isaacson a bright 13 year old, sick of being bullied in middle school, skips 8th grade and heads right into freshman year. Secretly bisexual, he befriends Mike, Santana, Brittany, and Matt in hopes of becoming popular and being able to confide his secret with people who understand. He joins glee club at Mike's request, soon learning his secret is normal and she shouldn't have to hide it.

Sam Evans was a closeted gay, refusing to let anyone see the real him. However, upon meeting Kurt, he falls hard and he may end up getting pulled, kicking and screaming, out of the closet. His passion of country music is what prompted him to join glee club, although requests from Kurt also help him reach that decision.

Katie Schuester was abandoned as child, and was constantly moved between foster houses, gaining the reputation as a troublemaker. However, upon meeting his future dad, Katie softens up and lets her secret love of music shine.

Lauren Zizes is the scariest girl in school. Being a wrestling champion, no one messes with her, despite her having a secret soft side and having the same insecurities many girls have. However, with the love of a certain badass, she learns that being soft can be good.

Connor and Jasmine Daniels are twins that do everything together, basketball, soccer, and band. However, having transferred from a new school, the two start to have some disagreements, ending in Jasmine joining glee club, and Connor throwing slushies at her new friends. But, will Jasmine's pleas convince Connor to stop the bullying and join the glee club?

Other Characters

 **I decided not to give the backgrounds for these characters, as they are the same as the show.**

 **Sue Sylvester**

 **Becky Jackson**

 **Emma Pillsbury**

 **Coach Beiste**

 **Principal Figgins**

 **Holly Holliday**

 **Burt Hummel/ Carol Hudson**

 **Jacob Ben Israel**

 **Dave Karofsky**

 **Azimio**

 **Etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is my first story ever, so I'm hoping you all enjoy! This is slightly AU in some instances, such as Artie not being paralyzed at the start of the story or who the father of Quinn's kid is. I'll try to keep upload once or twice a week but idk when school starts. Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my original characters who I hope you all enjoy. Anyways, here is chapter 1, replacing the pilot.**

Episode 1: The New Directions

With the sunlight just rising, casting its light onto his wife, Terri, soundly asleep next to him, Will Schuester sighed. With the new school year starting today, his enjoyable summer life would change into one filled with stress from students not turning in homework and having to grade tests. He enjoyed being a teacher, seeing the kids he taught become so full of knowledge on the Spanish language, that is if they actually payed attention, but he didn't enjoy having to deal with a certain Cheerio's coach, whose life goal was to make him miserable.

Mr. Schue soon rolled out of bed, got the coffee going and went to go change into his favorite sweater vest. Upon arriving back into his room, he noticed his wife awaking. He smiled to himself that that was his wife, someone who he loved unconditionally and vice versa.

"Good morning, angel," Will whispered to his wife, who only groaned back. "Nice to see you too," he laughed.

"Ugh, it is too early Will, why do you have to go to work to deal with those stupid brats that won't even give you the light of day. Stay here with me," she pleaded, knowing what Will would say back.

"Someone's got to bring home the bacon," Terri said to herself as Will said it out loud. "You know I love you, Terri. And I would love to spend all day with you, but if you want to spend time with me, while living in a box, that's fine by me." To that, Terri just sighed and fell back asleep. Once more, Will smiled to himself, as something told him this year would be different than previous ones.

As Will exited his car and started to walk towards the school, he noticed a group of students circled around something. Normally, he wouldn't have cared and would have kept walking, but his curiosity was peaked, as it was only the first day of school, so it must have been something special. As he approached the students, he noticed some Cheerios and football players laughing, but the noise that caught his attention was someone groaning.

He pushed past the circle and noticed Kurt Hummel, AKA, the school's token gay kid, (Ok, he didn't know for sure, but it was pretty obvious.) sitting in the dumpster. Pity and anger overcame Mr. Schue, as he pulled Kurt out and angrily stared at the popular crowd.

"What is wrong with you guys? Today is the first day of school and you're already bullying people. Have you ever thought about how your actions affect others? I'll bet right now Kurt is wishing he didn't wear his nice clothes today, because you guys ruined them. I'll let you know right now, if I see this again, you will all be in trouble," Mr. Schue said angrily. He himself was bullied as a kid and he hated seeing other kids go through it as well.

"We're just making sure Fairy Boy knows who's boss at this school, Schuester," Karofsky, one of the worst kids stated, "and to make sure he knows that his fagginess isn't wanted here." At this point, Mr. Schue lost it, and making all the other kids leave, he made Karofsky go to the principal's. As much as he hated being known as the teacher who gets kids in trouble, he would not tolerate that bullying.

Once the jocks had left, Mr. Schue turned to Kurt to apologize for the embarrassment he just went through, but when he turned around, Kurt was gone and all that was left was a sticky note attached to the dumpster, saying "Thank You."

Kurt quickly entered the building, embarrassed of having to have a teacher rescue him. As he turned the corner to go to his locker, he bumped into his best friend, Mercedes Jones.

"What happened to you boo," Mercedes inquired, worried about her friend. "Oh, the usual dumpster dive, complete with having a teacher come to my rescue, making me look even more like a loser," Kurt sadly replied. Mercedes gasped in horror and proceeded to ask which teacher came to his rescue. However, Kurt didn't know his name, which made him feel even worse.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up before pre-calc," Mercedes kindly said, and the two divas turned around, and proceeded to walk right into a slushie facial from none other than Karofsky and Noah Puckerman, the resident badass of McKinley. They both screamed at the burning corn syrup, as Karofsky angrily stated, "Next time, don't get any teachers involved, or it will be more than one slushie." And with that the two football players walked away.

"Now we really need to get cleaned up," Mercedes giggled, despite having Red Number 7 dripping down her shirt.

The next day, Will walked into the teacher's lounge, very happy at how well his classes were going. As he sat down for lunch, someone sat down next to him, someone Will was scared of, not in the 'will he murder me' kind of way, but more of the 'will he give me drugs and then hit on me' kind of way. Sandy Reyerson.

"Hello William," Sandy greeted, but before Will could reply, Sandy was already started on one of his rants. "I can't do another year of this glee club," he angrily stated. "The kids in there all think they're stars, which they're not, they all demand solos, and they all throw a hissy when they don't get it." Will looked on expectantly, not knowing what to say. But, luckily he didn't have to, as Sandy had already begun again. "But there is one girl in their who I just don't have the will to work with anymore. Rachel Berry. My god, she has a voice like an angel, but when she's not singing and she opens her mouth, I pretty much feel like punching her."

Will didn't know what to say to that, other than, "Glee club is about being a star, Sandy. When I was in it, everyone got a solo at least once, and kids need attention to feel special."

"I don't care, William. I am SO done with that hellhole of a club." And with that, Sandy stormed out, leaving Will with an idea, and idea to take over the glee club.

Will walked into Principal Figgins's office for a very important meeting. He sat down, excited to give his idea to Principal Figgins. "Hello, Mr. Figgins," Will said happily. Principal Figgins returned the hello, wondering why Will had scheduled this meeting on such an urgent notice. However, before he could ask, Will had already started, explaining how he wanted to take over the glee club.

"You wanna captain the Titanic too," the principal responded sarcastically. Will laughed, before continuing. "There are so many kids in this school who have a voice that need to be heard. I had so much fun in my glee club and I want to give that opportunity to some of the kids here." Principal Figgins sighed, before turning to face Mr. Schue. "We have no money for it," he said sadly. "All our money is going to the sports program, leaving none for the arts."

"Can't you change that? I mean, you are the principal, after all." However, when his boss shook his head, Will came up with a good idea. "I'll pay for it with my own money," he announced. To this the principal's face brightened up and quickly agreed. The glee club was a go.

The next afternoon, Will sat in the auditorium, waiting for the first audition. "Rachel Berry," he called out, and a short girl walked onto the stage. "That's me," she proudly announced, "and I will be singing Don't Rain on My Parade." Mr. Schue smiled, "Take it away Rachel." And that she did.

 _Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade.  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you'll see  
I'm gonna have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
'Cause I'm a "comer,"  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole shebang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target-and wham-  
One shot, one gun shot, and bam-  
Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!_

 _I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'Cause I'm a "comer,"  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody_  
Is gonna rain on my parade!

And with a bow, she walked off the stage, leaving Mr. Schue stunned at her talent. "She's definitely in," he thought to himself. Next on this list was a duet between Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen-Chang singing "Count on Me" by Bruno Mars. They were also very good and Mr. Schue knew they would get in. After stellar auditions from Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel, he called out, "Simon Georgino." A boy walked onto the stage and Mr. Schue was very surprised to see the boy with lung cancer about to audition for a singing club. However, he bit his tongue and let Simon start.

"I'll be singing Let Me Love You by… umm I don't know who it's by but I think it's a pretty good song. So, should I start?" He asked, to which Mr. Schue nodded.

 _Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

 _Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there_

 _Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby, oh  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you, baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

Then, Simon stopped mid-song into a coughing fit. Mr. Schue, worried stood up and started to walk towards the stage, where Simon looked about ready to burst into tears. "Goddammit!" he angrily exclaimed, "I worked for days on that song and was able to go through it perfectly, but the one time it matters my cancer decides 'screw him.'" Mr. Schue was about to tell him how well he was doing, until Simon walked off the stage, sadly saying, "Sorry for wasting your time."

Mr. Schue was going to go after him, but he knew the kid probably wanted to be left alone, so he let him be. He looked back down at his list and saw that he was the last performer, so he packed his stuff up and left.

Rachel stood waiting by the bulletin board in the hallway, waiting to see the list of who got in glee club. She was very anxious, even though she knew she would get in. As she waited, she eyed Finn, captain of the football team. "God is he hot," Rachel thought to herself.

Then, she noticed Mr. Schue, walking towards the board, list in hand. "This is it, Rachel Barbra Berry," she said to herself and as soon as the list was posted she rushed forwards, knocking into Quinn Fabray, captain of the cheerleaders. "Sorry," she mumbled quietly. "You should be, freak," Quinn huffed as he walked away to join her boyfriend Finn.

Rachel took a deep breath and stepped forward, reading the names on the list.

 _Kurt Hummel_

 _Artie Abrams_

 _Rachel Berry_

 _Tina Cohen-Chang_

 _Mercedes Jones_

 _Simon Georgino_

She let out a loud whoop, and turning around excitedly, walked right into a slushie facial from one Quinn Fabray. "Sorry," Quinn sneered, walking away. But, nothing could bring Rachel down, as she was on cloud nine.

 **A/N: sorry this is so short, but this is my first story, so I want to make it perfect. I will probably have the next part of episode 1 tomorrow or sooner. This will probably be the only episode I do multiple parts, I'm just trying to figure out where to go from here. Also, please leave a like, as it would mean the world to me. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello to the few people that have read my story. I am sorry to inform you but I can't continue this story as I just can't come up with a story. But, there is good news, as I will be making a separate story with most of the same characters, OC and all, revolving around Oliver, as most of the storylines I came up with revolved around him. But, since I won't be continuing this story, I will list my favorite plot lines I came up with for MY GLEE RE-WRITE.**

 **1.** **Finn is responsible for the crash that took Phoebe's boyfriend's life and paralyzed Artie, after getting into a fight with the boyfriend, and causing him to go stomping into the street, prompting the car crash. (On a side note, the boyfriends was none other than one Blaine Anderson as Sam/Kurt is endgame for me.)**

 **2.** **After the car crash, Rachel constantly visits Artie in the hospital and the two become best friends. In the hospital is where they discover Simon has cancer. Keeping his secret, the duo invites Simon in their little group. However, this ends up with Artie and Simon both fighting with each other for Rachel's love.**

 **3.** **After overhearing his father on the phone complain about how he wishes he would act more straight, Kurt decides to get drunk at a bar, meeting Quinn who is having a fight with Finn. The two stumble back home, drunk and horny, where they end up having unprotected sex, making Kurt the father of Quinn's child.**

 **4.** **Anything in my Oliver/Mike storyline, however since my Oliver story is coming up, I won't spoil too much. But I will say, Santana acting like a mother to him when Oliver is outed is one of my favorites.**

 **5.** **Now this one is a bit dark, but I feel it adds more drama and feels to the story, and that is… the death of Simon. I didn't want to add this, but I feel like it just brings a whole new perspective to the story. The reactions of Rachel and Artie are what really make this, although the letters Simon writes to each member also make this a powerful storyline.**


End file.
